Editor
The Godra Version Pokémon Game comes with an Editor that allows you to change a lot of vital game statistics, eg. Item Descriptions, Pokémon types, map connections, map behaviour, wild encounters, animations and sprite positions. Editing any game data with this Editor is a very lengthly task and I recommend a lot of patience and only using it for very particular and narrow purposes. Starting Editor As of Version 1.7 the Editor is located in the "Extras" folder in your game folder. It is called "Editor.exe". Before you can successfully run it, you got to prepare a bit of stuff. Because the Editor tends to cause problems with running the game, start by making a copy of the game directory. Now go to the "Extras" folder and move the files "Editor.exe" and "Editor.ini" into your game main directory (that is the folder with your game.exe file). Second find the pokemon.txt file in the PBS folder. Search it for "fletchinder". You should find a few lines like this: BattlerAltitude=0 Evolutions=FLETCHINDER,Level,17 663 Name=Fletchinder InternalName=FLETCHINDER Type1=FIRE Type2=FLYING Edit the line saying "Name=Fletchinder" so that this name entry is shorter, eg. to "Name=Fletchindr" or "Name=Fletcher", whatever suits your tastes. Now run the Editor.exe. Have patience. When Errors pop up, click "OK" and wait. It will process ~60000 lines before being done and ready. Have patience. Editing wild encounters So why would you do this? The most obvious and maybe most rewarding option is to add a Pokémon you want to have in your Team to the list of possible wild encounters on the next Route you will be traveling. Let's say we've been playing in West Godra a bit and got our first badge and now we wanna add a Lotad to our team. Sad enough Lotads don't usually live in West Godra. So we wanna edit the game, so that it's possible to catch a Lotad on Route 3. When the Editor is ready choose the "Set Encounters" option. This will open a loooooooooong list of maps the game has. Find the map you want to edit (probably a map you will be traveling soon) and press Enter. Now you might notice that Route and map aren't necessarily the same. Route 3 we've been looking for has two maps: 133 Route 3 and 134 Route 3. Whatever changes you do, don't apply to the whole Route, but only to the map you edited. We choose to edit the map "134 Route 3". You will see a list of possible Encounter types, e.g "Land", "Water", "OldRod", "RockSmash". Pick the one you wanna edit. In this example there is only one: Land. Now you see a list of possible encounters. Press Enter again to replace the first line. A list of all Pokémon pops up. Find the Pokémon you want to have and press Enter. Change the level by pressing the arrow keys. Now you should see the Pokémon you want to have on the list of encounters. Press "X" then close the editor. Have fun catching the Pokémon. If the game gives you any trouble after using the Editor, please continue playing with you unmodified copy of the game! mechanic Category:Game mechanic